


When it comes to you

by chica_rockbell



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Jealousy, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chica_rockbell/pseuds/chica_rockbell
Summary: After the game against Shiratorizawa, you realize that maybe you don't have a chance with Daichi.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi & Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/You
Kudos: 67





	When it comes to you

“ONE TOUCH!” Tsukishima’s voice was loud and clear above the crowd, as he intercepted Taichi’s spike. Karasuno managed to connect and made way for Hinata to spike, but Ushijima was able to save the ball after it hit the block. As Shirabu ran to the ball, Wakatoshi prepared himself to spike. Tsuki and Asahi quickly formed a block leaving only space for a straight. Ushijima spiked but miraculously Hinata succeeded to receive the ball with his face. Karasuno somewhat made the ball go to the other side of the court, giving yet another chance for Shiratorizawa to attack. As Ushijima jumped, Asahi, Tsukishima and Daichi ran for a three-man block, closing on the straight this time. Ushijima quickly changed his form to a cross shot, Kagyema received it, but the ball was going out of the court.

Your heart skipped a beat as your best friend, Daichi, succeeded on saving the ball, making Asahi get the last touch. Unfortunately, the ball went against the block. Tanaka made it for the receive as the team lined up for the next attack. You were all waiting for Hinata to start running but he slowed down his tempo to merge with the team. They started to move as Kageyama positioned himself to pass the ball. Who was going to spike it? The confusion was clear on everyone from Shiratorizawa and the “Guess Monster” was on the bench. As they all jumped, the ball went to Hinata, who spiked it from the back, hard. Shiratorizawa’s libero tried to save the ball, but to no avail. It went out, giving the point to Karasuno and the game win.

You let out a breath you didn’t realized you were holding. Everyone on the crowd yelled in happiness, cheering. They made it, Karasuno was going to nationals. As the team screamed in happiness, tears made their way to your eyes. You were immensely proud. You looked over to your friend, Michimya, who too had tears in her eyes.

The truth was, since Daichi was your best friend since elementary school, you had accompanied the team so far. And you got along with the rest of the members, Sugawara being one of your closest friends too. You used to play, but due to a knee injury you were forced to quit. And since then, you just followed Daichi’s games, supporting him. Because, well, he wasn’t just your best friend. You harboured feelings for him for a really long time. And guess what? Yes, you never told him because you thought that he didn’t see you in the same way. And Michimya was your friend and she had a small crush on him, or at least you assumed she had. She even made him a lucky charm for the game. You were immensely conflicted.

The cheers kept on going as both teams greeted each other. Karasuno lined up to greet the stand. Daichi looked at you and smiled. They bowed, thanking everyone for the support, the applause growing even louder. But then your heart broke a little. You noticed that Daichi was holding the charm Michimya had made for him. Even though you were happy for him, you couldn’t avoid being a little sad about it.

You and Michimya decided to stay until the end of the award’s ceremony because you wanted to speak to your friends before they went back to school. After it ended, you both went to the entrance, to wait for them. Not long after, the team showed up. As Michimya made her wait to talk to Daichi, you decided to avoid him, to give them some space, you said to yourself. Truth was, you just knew you were going to get sad and jealous and you were afraid it would show. Instead, you went straight to Sugawara.

“Suga-san! Congratulations for the win.” You said, smiling.

“Y/n! Thank you for coming.” He greeted you, smiling back. “Shouldn’t you be talking to our captain over there, though?” He asked in a low voice, making so that only you could hear what he said. Of course, Suga knew everything about your crush.

You looked over to Daichi and your insides twisted. Michimya had a hand on his shoulder, as Daichi smiled and scratched the back of his head. You looked away with a sad expression on your face.

“Y/n, look, just forget about it.” Suga said comforting you, as he put a hand on your shoulder.

“Thank you Suga. I’m sorry, I should be happy that you guys are going to nationals.” You told him.

“It’s ok, don’t worry. Look we have to go, coach is going to pay us a meal, I’ll call you later, OK?” Suga said with a smile. He was such a good friend.

“Sounds good to me. Talk to you later.” You smiled back at him. He left, going to meet Daichi for the both of them to leave. As you waited for Michimya, you picked up your phone to check your messages and you felt someone approaching you. You though it was the female volleyball team captain, but as you looked up you came across with Daichi. He had a small blush on his cheeks, probably from the conversation with your friend.

“Thanks for coming to game today, Y/n” The captain said, with his usual confident tone.

“It was nothing. I would never miss it.” You told him.

“Are you free later?” Daichi suddenly asked, his blush growing redder. He totally caught you off guard with the question.

“Yeah, I guess so.” You answered, not really knowing what to say.

“I’ll call you then. I w-want to celebrate w-with you.” It was the first time since you met Daichi that you heard him stutter.

You were really confused, so you looked over to Suga and Michimya, who both smiled at you and gave you a thumbs up, encouraging you. You looked back to Daichi. He had this cute expression on his face, looking like a lost kid who didn’t know what to do.

“Sounds good.” You answered him, half smiling half confused.

“I’ll see you later then.” The taller boy said with a grin, quickly making his way to Suga, as they both left.

You looked to Michimya. You were so perplexed with what just happened that you didn’t even know what to say.

“What just happened?” You questioned her.

“Well, I think that Daichi finally asked you out.” She responded while laughing.

“What do you mean “finally”!?” You inquired, as a big ass smile made its way to your face. Mishimya didn’t answered, instead keeping on laughing and grabbing you by the wrist, dragging you out of the arena.

“Come on, Y/n, we have to get you ready for your date.”

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Haikyuu!! :D  
> I hope everyone likes it. Please leave your feedback! I enjoy reading your comments :p thanks for reading


End file.
